


Grandpa

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Bribery, Chronic Illness, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Grandson - Freeform, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Heart Attacks, Illnesses, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Medication, Memories, Old Married Couple, Older Joker, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Self-Medication, Short & Sweet, Suicide Squad, Sweet, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: The Joker just had a heart attack at 55; he was ordered to rest and not do anything for a while. Of course he’s not the one to accommodate the doctor’s recommendations but you are there to make sure he complies. And the adorable grandson visiting all the time makes things better no matter what.





	Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> (Related to LOST saga)
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

The Joker is in bed, flipping through the TV channels, bored as hell and beyond.

“Baby, look who’s here to see you again!” you announce and open the door, letting your 5 year old grandchild in the bedroom.

“Grandpaaa!!!” Alexis charges at the bed, jumping on it to sit by J.

“Hello, Pumpkin,” he kisses the kid on the top of the head, then feels the need to add: “…and don’t call me grandpa, I told you before, yes?” he tickles the little one. “I’m not that old, I just turned 55.”

“That’s pretty old,” you mutter and J grabs the drawing handed over by his grandson, huffing:

“I heard that, Princess!”

“You can call him grandpa, honey, don’t mind him,” you ignore your husband’s nonsense.”Don’t confuse Alexis, ok?”

“Whatever! You guys always plot against me,” The Joker complains (what else is new?), bringing the paper closer to his face. “HA!HA!HA!HA!” he cracks up, seeing the five sticks and a circle with a bunch of green lines around it representing him. “The kid nailed it, he has talent!” he kisses the child’s forehead, smitten with the masterpiece. “You absolutely captured how handsome I am,” he winks, amused on a whole different level.

“You like it grandpa?” Alexis smiles, excited to see J is so happy.

“Oh, I absolutely love it!” and he begins to laugh with all his heart noticing the stick figure laying down at his feet, wearing a black cape, representing Batsy. “Oh my God, this is great!” The Joker proudly states, not bored anymore. “This is going on the fridge, Kitten! Actually no, I’m gonna frame it! Great job, give me a kiss.”

Your grandson reaches over to peck J’s cheek and the inevitable question arises again ( he asks this at least twice a week):

“Why are you so pale, grandpa?”

You snicker, going through your clothes in the walk-in closet, but eavesdropping on them like you always do. The Joker always tells the same story and Alexis listens with his mouth opened every single time:

“When grandma fell from heaven right in front of me, she was so beautiful that I died for a few minutes, but then she kissed me and brought me back to life. Ain’t that right, Doll?”

“Suuureeeee,” you peek out of your spot, amazed how J’s baloney sounds so interesting to your grandchild, even if he heard it a million times.

“I was dead for a while, that’s why I look so pale.”

“Waaaahhhh,” the kid gasps, fascinated, kissing The Joker’s cheek again.

“Isn’t grandma beautiful? How was I supposed not to die when I saw her?” he devilishly smirks.

“Yesssss,” Alexis meows when his grandpa squeezes his face together.

“She doesn’t look a day over 50, am I right?”

“Yessss,” the child agrees again, squeaking under J’s embrace.

“That’s because I am 50!” you shout, irritated.

You certainly didn’t marry him for his flattery skills.

“What did I tell you, hm?” The Joker purrs. “Your grandma’s a fox! Hey,” he whispers, ”you got a girlfriend since last time I saw you?” (which was… 2 days ago), your husband teases the little one, elbowing him and he giggles like crazy.

“N-no, nooooo!” he struggles to respond, trying to catch his breath, even if he doesn’t really understands the meaning.

“You’re not missing anything,” The Joker continues to whisper, accomplice with his grandson. “She starts out as your girl, then she wants to get married, then she wants to have kids and she keeps on telling you what to do. Princess! Nobody tells me what to do!!!” he yells, addressing the issue and you would answer if you would give a damn. He just hears your heavy sigh from the closet so he lowers his voice again:

“What did I tell you? Probably she’s rolling her eyes right now.” He’s right, you are because you can still distinguish their “man to man” conversation. “Don’t get a sassy girl like grandma, alright? She’s very feisty! Pinky promise?” J gets deeply secretive and Alexis agrees to it, sealing the pact with his tiny finger. It feels really important so he kisses J’s cheek once more, thrilled they have another secret together.

“Grandpa, are you going to die?” the sudden question unexpectedly comes and it makes you sad. It was a child’s innocent curiosity but it really pulls at your heartstrings.

“Nooo, I’m not going to die: grandma would kill me and never speak to me again.”

“Exactly!” you take a step out of your sanctuary, then turn around and go back in so they won’t see your teary eyes.

“What did I tell you, hm? She’s so feisty, don’t get a feisty woman. Actually, I take it back: get one, they’re awesome.”

Alexis repeatedly nods a yes, not having a clue about what The Joker is rambling about, but signs he’s going to keep his lips sealed. Him and J are great ones for secrets nobody knows about.

You finally get fed up sorting out all your dresses so you come out, joining the guys’ club on the bed. The kid screams and jumps up and down until your catch him in your arms and cover him in kisses. He absolutely loves it since you two spoil him rotten.

“You look like your dad when he was your age,” you get sentimental, remembering when Kase was a baby.” Alexis hugs you and laughs in your ear, wanting to play some more.

“You know what that means, Y/N: Kase resembles me so well and when this kiddo grows up, he will probably look like me too. I have such amazing, strong genes!” The Joker concludes, flaring his arms around.

“Yeah, baby, it’s all you, you didn’t get any help,” you scoff, lifting your grandchild up in the air and he snickers, urging you to lift him higher.” I wish I could but you’re heavyyyyy!!!” you grunt, still making an effort and he screams up a storm, delighted and laughing.

“I really think we should have a granddaughter,” J brings up the subject again. “ I need a tiny Princess to play with; she’ll have to have my charm and your attitude.”

“Shut up, J!” you snarl at him and he kicks you with his leg.

“I’m going to put in an order with our kid and his girlfriend, we waited enough.”

“It’s not a McDonald’s drive-thru where you just go and order a granddaughter,” you shake your head, wishing this one was actually true.

“Yes it is. I am The Joker and if I want something I get it.”

He’s overconfident on this one.

“Can I go play in my room?” Alexis jumps from the bed on the floor, hyper and energetic after he warn you out. He has his own room at the Penthouse since he sleeps over so often.

“Yes, you can go,” you agree, falling on your back on the soft pillows, drained. “Goodness, he has so much stamina,” you inhale, watching him storm out of the bedroom.

“Just like me, I told you I have good genes,” J really makes it a point of reminding you.

You crawl in bed by him and tuck a rebel strand of green hair behind his ear, smiling, letting him have it:

“You do, you really do.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your red eyes. Were you crying in the closet?” J frowns, tracing your lips with his thumb.

You avert your gaze, gulping, and he forces you to look at him:

“I just had a stupid heart attack, I’m not dying or anything, got it?”

“U-hum,” you sniffle, cuddling to him.

“I mean, come on, you would probably drag me out of the coffin so you can send me to get you a diamond necklace you want or something. Am I right?” he caresses your back and you chuckle:

“Yes, I would.”

“See? I can’t disgracefully embarrass myself like that at my own funeral, it would be a disaster. So I have to postpone the moment.”

“Wow, you and your scenarios,” you actually laugh even if you are not in the mood to.

“Hey, Y/N, wanna fool around later on?” The Joker kisses you, covering both of you with the blanket.

“No, the doctor said you can’t strain yourself.”

“Huh??!!! Since when having sex means I’m straining myself?” he mutters, annoyed.

“You’ll have to ask the doctor, baby,” you nonchalantly reply, entertained on how stubborn he is all the time.

“What?! I’m not gonna ask the doctor if I can sleep with my wife. No way!“

“I wouldn’t risk it,” you try to reason with him.

“I’m a natural, ok?! Pfftttt, straining myself,” J mocks, insulted, squeezing you in his arms.

“Oh,” you suddenly remember, “time to take your med,” and you get out of bed, searching for it on the coffee table.

“I’m not taking that stupid pill, I don’t need it!” he whines, unhappy.

“You’re worse than Alexis, you know that?” you scold him, taking one tablet out of the foil.

“You can’t make me take it!” he pouts.

Well, I guess there is only one thing left to do.

“If you take your medication we can full around later tonight,” you wink at him, biting on your lip.

“This is sabotage, Kitten!” he squints his blue eyes, sulking. “But you have good negotiation skills. Deal!” he reaches his hand for the tablet and you give it to him. “And I want you to wear that red outfit I like,” he grins, anticipating all the fun.

“Which one? I have about 50 red ones.”

“The red, lacy one.”

“Which one? That narrows it down to about 15.”

“Jesus, Doll, the strapless one.”

“Two piece or one piece?”

“The two piece, woman!!!!” he raises his voice, impatient.

“Oh, that one,” you pretend you finally got it even if you knew all along. You just love to tease him. “Wanna have another heart attack, old man? That’s a very indecent outfit,” you smile and he takes his pill, lifting his shoulders.

“Not the worse way to die,” he grinds his teeth, rightfully concluding it’s worth the risk.

“Alright, you asked for it,” you pucker your lips, realizing it’s so quiet. “I think I will go check on our grandson, I don’t like this calm before the storm,” you let J know, certain the kid is definitely up to something.

“I’ll be waiting, Princess,” The Joker purrs as you head towards the door.

“Fine, get ready; you’re in for a treat,” you tease him before closing the door behind you.

“I don’t have to get ready, you know I’m a natural!” he shouts and hears you giggle as you walk away.

Definitely worth having a sassy woman in your life, The Clown Prince Of Crime decides, wanting to take a nap before the grand finale tonight.


End file.
